1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an eyeglass frame temple and more particularly an improvement enabling the user to adapt the general shape of the temple to suit his activity, in particular to secure the frame better during sporting activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ordinary eyeglass frame temple usually ends with a relatively large radius curve adapted to rest on the upper part of the ear without discomfort to the user. For some activities, however, such as sporting activities, for example, it is desirable to secure the eyeglasses more firmly. One proposal is to join the ends of the two temples by an elastic cord passing around the back of the head. Another proposal is for temples with elastic end parts having an accentuated curvature, so that they fit more closely behind the ears. Frames of this kind are of relatively poor appearance and are tolerated only for a limited time and for carrying out specific physical activities. Usually the user must have two pairs of eyeglasses. The invention makes it possible to avoid this disadvantage.